nowmusicfandomcom-20200214-history
Do What U Like
"Do What U Like" is a pop–dance, and House music song by boy band Take That. Song information Written by Gary Barlow and Ray Hedges, it was released on July 15, 1991 as the lead single from Take That's debut album Take That & Party (1992). The single was released on then-manager Nigel Martin-Smith's record label Dance U.K., and was a commercial failure, peaking at number 82 on the UK Singles Chart."Discography". Take-That.co.uk. Retrieved November 15, 2007. "Do What U Like" is also the only single not to be included on the band's second greatest-hits compilation "Never Forget - The Ultimate Collection" (2005). In Concert During the band's early television appearances and outdoor shows, the song was a recurring number to play. They performed it during the "Everything Changes" tour with Mini-Take That, a preteen group that sang the material of the band. For the "Nobody Else", and the subsequent "Ultimate Tour 2006" and "Beautiful World Tour 2007", the song was never played, because the band members felt that the high energy dance choreography was not possible for them to do. However, during Take That Present: The Circus Live, it was included in a medley of their earliest singles from Take That and Party with Jason and Howard performing the complicated moves and classic routines for Promises, It Only Takes A Minute and Take That And Party. Music video The music video featured the band getting naked and smearing jelly over themselves. A low-budget video, it was banned from daytime television, and at the time was only shown on Pete Waterman's late night show The Hitman And Her. It regularly features on documentaries on "bad music videos". programmes. A VH1 survey placed the video at number 2 in its all-time worst video list, behind Cliff Richard's Wired For Sound. The video was also omitted from the 2005 video compilation "Never Forget - The Ultimate Collection". Reaction to the video (and, to an extent, the song) among the bandmates has been somewhat negative. In the documentary Take That: For The Record, Gary Barlow admits that neither the song or video were brilliant, but they were important in helping the band getting noticed. Chart performance Track listings ; Austrian CD Single (CDDUK2) # "Do What U Like" (Club Mix) - 6:14 # "Do What U Like" (Radio Mix) - 3:06 # "Waiting Around" - 2:56 ; UK 7" Vinyl (DUK2) # "Do What U Like" (Radio Mix) - 3:06 # "Waiting Around" - 2:56 ; UK Cassette (CADUK2) # "Do What U Like" (Radio Mix) - 3:06 # "Waiting Around" - 2:56 ; UK 12" Vinyl (12DUK2) # "Do What U Like" (Club Mix) - 6:14 # "Do What U Like" (Radio Mix) - 3:06 # "Waiting Around" - 2:56 Official versions * Album Version (3:06) * Radio Mix (3:06) * Club Mix (6:14) * 12" Mix (5:06) References Category:1991 singles Category:Take That songs Category:Songs written by Gary Barlow Category:Debut singles Category:Songs written by Ray Hedges ka:Do What U Like ja:ドゥ・ホワット・ユー・ライク